Heavy machinery, such as off-highway trucking equipment, is commonly used in mining, heavy construction, quarrying, and other applications. Due to the substantial capital investment involved, tight tolerances with respect to the time allotted for completing tasks and the expense of maintaining and operating heavy machinery, such as a mining truck, an entity can suffer significant monetary losses when the heavy machinery malfunctions. The complexity of modern heavy machinery often exacerbates this problem due to the need for skilled personnel to perform various tests on such machinery to trouble shoot such malfunctions. Even so, significant time is often spent locating the fault and then performing an appropriate repair.
One advance that has improved efficiency associated with the use of heavy machinery is the adoption of Alternating Current (AC) or electric drive systems. Electric drive systems typically require less maintenance and thus, have lower life cycle costs. However, when the heavy machinery malfunctions, the costs associated with determining the fault location and repair are often substantial. For example, while braking or decelerating of a heavy vehicle, the heavy vehicle may malfunction if the heavy vehicle exceeds a maximum retarding capacity available. This may in turn cause increase in operational and maintenance costs of the heavy vehicle.
The present disclosure is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.